Various abbreviations that appear in the specification and/or in the drawing figures are defined as follows:
BS base station
GPS global positioning system
IMS instant message service
MMS multimedia messaging service
MS mobile station
SMS short message service
UI user interface
In a typical battery powered communication device, such as a cellular phone, the battery may become fully discharged during a conversation (during a voice call). In many cases this can occur abruptly and results in a shutdown of the device. One problem that arises relates to the fact that the other party or parties to the conversation may have no idea as to why communication ended suddenly with the person (party A) whose phone has shutdown. Assuming that party A does not have ready access to a battery charger, or to a fresh, fully charged battery, then party A cannot call back the other party or parties and reestablish the communication. The other parties to the conversation are left to speculate as to why party A suddenly ended the conversation (e.g., did party A drop his phone, or did he become ill or become involved in an accident, or did his battery die, or did he intentionally hang-up, or did party A exceed some prepaid call time limit?). In many circumstances, such as during a business-related call, the sudden termination of a call for no apparent reason can be less than desirable for all involved parties.